Second Chance
by nessageek
Summary: Alejandra never thought that she would have the chance to live a second life. To her this was blessing. Not only does she get a new life, but she was able to retain her powers from her past life and then some. So far, she had a semi-normal life and was content, that is until she realized that she was in a different universe that has superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Playlist:**

 **i.** Glorious ft. Skylar Grey

"I feel glorious, glorious

Got a chance to start again

I was born for this

Born for this

It's who I am

How could I forget?

I made it through the darkest

Part of the night

And now I see the sunrise"

 **ii.** What's up Danger – Black Caviar

"I like it when I assess things I can't see yet

Swimmin' with sharks when they ain't feed yet

'Cause I like chances that I might lose

I like it all on the edge just like you, ayy

I like tall buildings just so I can leap off of 'em

I go hard wit' it no matter how dark it is"

 **iii.** Elevate – DJ Khalil ft. Denzel Curry, YBN Cordae, SwaVay, Trevor Rich

"I jump off this building to

Save these civilians

My Strength and my honor

Is trusted by children

I'm ready and willing to

Fight all these villains

No chaos or killings,

My style is so brilliant"

 **iv.** Starving – Hailee Steinfeld ft Zedd

"I didn't know that I was starving

Till I tasted you

Don't need no butterflies

When you give me the whole damn zoo"

 **v.** MIA – Bad Bunny ft Drake

"Contigo veo todo como en espiral (Yeh)

Quiero tirarnos fotos y que se hagan viral (Ja)

Tus ojos me concentran como Adderall (¡Wouh!)

Contigo me sube el overall (Yeh)

Te toco y hasta el mundo deja de girar (¡Wouh-wouh!)

A nosotros ni la muerte nos va a separar (Wah)"

 **vi.** Best Part – H.E.R.

"You don't know babe

When you hold me

And kiss me slowly

It's the sweetest thing"

 **vii.** Familia – Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA

"Father father unforgivable

This is my house you made it personal

It's always trouble when they go too far

Nobody mess with my familia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is my first fanfic. If you have any positive criticism please leave a review so I can get better! I hope you guys enjoy it (^.^)/**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MARVEL UNIVERSE OR ANYTHING MARVEL. I ONLY OWN MY CHARTERS!**

 **Another Disclamier: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

 **(Ps: This isn't a crossover)**

* * *

Alejandra Torres is _very happy_ with her current life.

She got a family who loves and supports her, goes to a good school, and has a semi-normal life.

 _This life has everything that she ever wanted and more._

* * *

You see, in her past life as Lacy Walker, she had: an absent father, a mother who remarried and threw her out on the streets in order to have a clean slate with her "new" family. And for three years she was a street rat, up until she was found by her father's side of the family. They explained everything to her, as to why she can't concentrate in school, why she couldn't read normally, and seem to attract ugly looking beings that would only exist in fairy tales.

"You are the daughter of a god" a wise eyed man told her.

Lacy didn't mean to be rude but she laughed at his face.

"Me?! A daughter of a god!" Lacy couldn't help it, how can she be a daughter of a god? She knew gods weren't real just a bunch of nonsense that gave people false hope in ancient times.

The man, who later introduced himself as Chiron, showed her the world that she belongs to. He gave her a tour of the camp that held others like her, children of gods and goddesses. She saw horses with wings flying across the sky, kids training for survival, and older teens teaching them. Chiron then explained the living situation, that each cabin belong to the children of god/goddess. Lacy felt a weight on her shoulder being lifted, she would have siblings, a family!

However, that all changed when she asked who her father was.

"Do you know who he is? When can I see him?" Lacy kept throwing questions at him at such a high speed that Chiron couldn't answer them. He gave her time to finish and when she did, he felt the same feeling he always got when he told children that _no, he doesn't not know who their godly parent._ Or the most important answer that would shift her feelings of blissful happiness to complete bitterness that didn't belong to a ten year old.

"There is a possibility of you never seeing your father my dear, the ancient law forbid it," Chiron told her gently as he place a hand on her shoulder in quiet comfort.

 _"Of course, I wouldn't meet my father. If my mother didn't want me why would my godly father ?" _Lacy thought bitterly as her nails cut through her palm. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to prevent the tears from escaping her.

Chiron gave her time to collect herself before sending her off to an older camper, who later became her best friend.

"Hey! I'm Lewis, son of Hermes. You'll be staying at our cabin." And since then Lewis took care of Lacy like a little sister, which help eased the bitterness that Lacy carried.

Then one day, as they laid near the lake Lewis said something that changed Lacy.

"I am going to train 10x harder. I will get my father to recognize me. I am going to become someone who he cannot ignore," and Lewis believed her. With the utter determination in her voice and the fierce look in her sky blue eyes, Lewis would be an idiot to not believe her. And since that day Lacy trained on hours on end, building her strength as a swordswoman and archer. She started reading any book that was available now that she was able to read with ease. Lacy grew as a person as she met and learned from older campers, from their bitter/happy stories of their families or adventures. She learned to be grateful and patient (even if it killed her at times). She learned that she had a family at the camp, and simply knowing that made her cry happy tears one night.

Two years passed and she learned who her father was. Apollo, the god of the sun, music, poetry, art, medicine, and so much more. But she only learned that when she tapped into a dormant power, healing. Her hands gave a soft golden glowed as she healed a camper's cut. After that demonstration of power, every camper knew it was a matter of time before she was claimed.

But, it never happened.

Lacy waited for days, she hoped and prayed to Apollo. After five month of praying to her so called father, she stop. Her bitterness didn't come back however, instead it turned into rage. She was utterly pissed at everything, that not even Lewis could calm her down. Her rage then met a kind daughter of Aphrodite, who literally smack her across her face.

"We get it! You're angry and you have every right to be but that does not give the reason to be a bitch to everyone else!" the pretty blond yelled. After a few words and a fight (which she lost terribly) later, she let herself cry. She cried for the seven year old, who was utterly terrified and screamed for her mom as she drove away. She cried for the times were she wanted to quit training because she wasn't getting better as fast as thought she would be able to. She cried for the times that some of the Apollo children bullied her about the fact that their father must not want her. For the time were the only words in her head would be, _Y_ _ou are utterly useless! No wonder your parents don't want you! YOU ARE A MISTAKE!_ She cried for the nights that her demons would come out and tear her mind apart.

She cried and felt arms wrap around her. She cried until her eyes sting from crying. Serena (the pretty blond) took her to her cabin and took out a stash of junk food. There Lacy, Lewis (who followed them), and Serena had solidify a friendship that would last forever.

Throughout the years, Lacy learned more lessons, one being that she didn't really need her father (it would have been nice to meet him at least once). With her best friends by her side, she became one of the best fighters in camp. She was able to beat a couple of Ares's kids and some experience campers. Lacy became a mentor to newer campers and a teacher.

Lacy grew to be _okay_ , even with the hardships that came her way. Like when they went into war with the Titans. When she saw people who she grew up with die on the battle field. When she held Lewis hand, as she and Serena cried out a goodbye to their dying friend.

And on the day of the Final Battle, she was okay with dying. She was okay because she saved the life of someone who she cared about. She was okay because she was able to say goodbye to Serena, to Nico, and to everyone who surround her.

She was okay enough to say goodbye with a smile.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sorry that it took me a while to update. Things haven't been going well for me sadly. College is rough and I'm taking a small break from it. Which means I should be updating a lot more hopefully!**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DON'T OWN MARVEL**

* * *

Manuel Torres was never much a religious man, but every day he would thank God because he knew for a fact that he is the luckiest man in the world.

He met the love of his life in high school, Jasmine Hernandez an aspiring mechanical engineer. She was everything he dreamed about, a heart of gold and temper of hotheaded bull. They started dating during their sophomore year of high school and have been together ever since. He was there for her when she was attending to college as she was there for him when he was going to the police academy. Manuel knows their relationship isn't perfect, they had their ups and downs as they learned more about each other. But he knows for a fact that he loves her with everything he got, and he knows it was the same for her.

So after ten years together, he proposed to her. They planned a small wedding with only a few family members and friends (something that their relatives still chewed their asses about but who cares). Then a year later, on Christmas he got the news that his beautiful wife was pregnant. It was one of the best days of his life.

Then nine months later he met his _pequeno pedazo de sol_ [1]. She was one of the most precious baby he has ever seen. Manuel held his baby girl as if she were made of glass and for Jasmine that moment was one of the most precious that it brought smile on her tired face.

"What should we name her?"

"Mmmm, how about Adriana?"

Jasmine shook her head, "Our baby needs a strong name. After all she is _our_ child."

Manuel looked away form his little _sol_ [2] to look up at his smirking wife. He chuckled and knew that she was right. He looked back to his daughter and hummed.

"Alejandra?"

His wife looked thoughtful for a solid second.

"Alejandra," she whispered under her breathe. "I love it!" Jasmine grinned at her husband.

* * *

Jasmine knew that having a baby wasn't going to be easy. But her little _sol_ [2] didn't cause her problems and for that she was thankful. It took a couple of months for Jasmine to see that her baby was smart (like above average kind of smart). There were time were Jasmine would be complaining about work as she feed her baby and there was look in Alejandra's brown eyes that show understanding.

" _Mi_ _solecito_ [3], do you understand what I am saying" Jasmine question her child. At first she thought she was being crazy, her baby was just barely learning how to walk! But then she saw Alejandra nod her head giggling.

Out of curiosity (because she didn't know if it was coincidence or a serious answer) Jasmine did small simple tests to see what her baby understood.

So when Miguel step into apartment, he was scared shitless when his wife yelled.

"OUR BABY IS A GENIUS"

Jasmine was holding their baby in a way that reminded him of the icon scene in _Lion King_ that had baby Simba and the monkey. His little sol was giggling and clapping her hands

"Yes I am aware of our incredibly smart daughter" he laughed as he grabbed his baby from his wife to place a couple of kisses on her head.

"No! Like I'm pretty sure she can be a certified genius!" his wife said excitedly. Then she went off on what opportunities she will give her baby.

Miguel looked at his excite wife and chuckled. He then looked down at his daughter, " _Ay mija."_ [4]

* * *

Alejandra's parents are the best people in the entire world.

Her mom, who could strike the fear of God in you, is someone who encourages her to go after her dreams and to live life to the fullest. She is someone who Alejandra can go to and say anything that can range from school to the deep thought that occasionally hits her. Her dad, who shows her love everyday with a kiss on the forehead, who shows her how to defend herself and be independent. He is someone who can make her laugh until her sides hurt after telling her a lame dad joke.

Alejandra's current life is something of a dream. It was too good to be true.

And it was.

At the age of six, Alejandra started to see that she couldn't focus and it reminded her too much of her past life, the ADHD.

Weeks later, letters began to dance and look different, her dyslexia came back.

Her parent's showed their support and looked for ways that will help make her life slightly easier.

Alejandra thought that _some_ of her past life is affecting her in this life. That it will just be these two things and nothing else.

It wasn't until her dad took her to her _prima's_ [5] birthday party at the local park that she met _him._

Ares the God of War.

* * *

 **[1] Tiny piece of sunshine.** **[2] Sun.** **[3] My sunshine. [4] Oh daughter, similar to Oh dear.** **[5] Female cousin.**

 **Hope you guys like** **it!**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
